1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric actuator and in particular to an electric actuator with a fast releasing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The electric actuator, which has been used in the electric hospital bed, treadmill, wheelchair, and the like for adjustments of position levels and elevation angles, has considerably common and wide applications.
A traditional electric actuator includes an external tube in which an actuating shaft is disposed. The actuating shaft is hollow and a screw is disposed therein. One end of the actuating shaft is engaged with the tread of the screw. A motor disposed in the electric actuator connects and rotates the screw axis. That is, as the screws axis rotates, the actuating shaft axis is driven to move.
However, taking an electric actuator for the adjustment of the hospital bed as an example, the screw is driven by the motor and then can lift the hospital bed up and down. When the emergency event occurs, the hospital bed can not recover the original position rapidly, affecting patient's precious time. Thus, how to make the electric actuator be adjusted rapidly is the key issue of the present invention.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.